A Hat and a Coat
by xqulth
Summary: Hatters bestfriend, Alices bestfriend and Jacks worst nightmare. Throw the four of them together and its bound to be what i promised never to write. A oneshot. Not as bad as summary suggests. Read and review please!


I sat in a swivel chair in my friend's Alice classroom that she taught in. The room spun around me as I waited for her to come in for her next class. I had been working with Alice for about six months because it was the only job I could find, I mean, yea, I was grateful for work and I _did_ learn a lot of judo abilities. Alice spun into my view as did two guys. I slowed my spinning and turned down my Ipod to hear the conversation.

"Alice, you can't seriously considering going back with him." The person speaking was a guy with a dark tan leather jacket, a tan almost straw-like hat, black pants and dark, curly hair that curled up over the brim of his hat. In short that look with the British accent, he was hot. Alice said something that I didn't hear and then another guy's voice came into the conversation.

"My fiancé can do as she wishes, if she chooses to come back and help us, that is _her_ choice and I'm asking you to stay out of it." The guy had blonde well-combed hair that laid flat and he was dressed in a suit with well polished shoes. I cleared my throat to get Alice's attention subtly. Alice spun around to look at me with a look of pure shock and I grinned like a Cheshire Cat.

"Des, what are you doing here?" Alice said, shocked.

"I believe the question is 'Why weren't you here earlier'?" I corrected her.

"What?"

"Your class," I reminded her, "You know the one in like ten minutes." Her eyebrow's furrowed in confusion and I sighed, "You, Alice, have a class in ten minutes and _you_ are usually _here_ and warming up at least _fifteen _minutes beforehand. Besides, you haven't introduced me to anyone." I added eyeing the two men standing on either side of Alice. Alice blinked then shook herself out of the daze she was in. She stepped towards the blonde man and put her arm around his waist,

"This is my fiancé, Jack Heart. Jack, this is my strange, out-of-nowhere friend Deserei." I smirked slightly, he wasn't the type of guy I'd expect Alice to go after, but oh well, she has been proving me wrong since the minute I stepped out of the loo-

"Wait a minute," The hat guys said, "Your name is Destiny?"

"Yea, why?"

"You don't remember me?" I furrowed my eyebrow,

"No, should I?"

"Wonderland, when it was normal?" I sat back and Alice hit the hat guy's arm

"She doesn't know about wonderland." Alice hissed under her breath but my sensitive hearing picked it up and I chuckled softly. Thinking back I remembered vaguely a kid that looked kinda like him. I fingered the brim of my hat in my hands. Looking down at the hat in my hands, it dawned on me,

"Hatter!" I glared at him for a minute then threw a rubber band ball at him.

"What was that for?" He asked, I continued to glare at him,

"You. Never. Came. Back. Leaving. Me. With. Those. People!" I punctuated each word with another rubber band ball. When I stood up the first people in Alice's class were filing in. I looked at Alice and Jack,

"I'm gonna go beat up Hatter now. Bye!" I grabbed Hatter's coat and pulled him with me. We walked down the street and to my small apartment. I pulled him and went to get my tea out of the fridge,

"Why are we here?"

"Less witnesses?" I said shrugging and he chuckled sitting down on my couch. I looked at him and told him in a threatening voice, "Don't you dare put your feet up on my table."

"I wasn't doing anything." He protested and I gave him a look,

"You were thinking about it."

"Was not."

"You were too and you know it!" I said ending the argument. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the Hatter that I left behind in Wonderland. This was the Hatter that I remember, not the man that seemed heartbroken walking into the dojo. I plopped down in a chair across from him with my legs crossed and a cup of tea in my hand. Tilting my head I studied him, his eyes seemed darker, like he'd seen too much.

"What happened to you?" I asked quietly and he looked at me

"I don't know. You wouldn't know Wonderland if you went there now, Destiny." He shook his head, "It isn't the children's book that the oysters know and love." Suddenly, my phone rang, I glared at it but got up to answer it anyway.

"Hello?"

"_Can you bring Hatter to the café across the street please, I need to talk to him." _Alice's voice came across the wire and I walked towards the back of my room so Hatter couldn't hear me.

"Alice, listen to me, I have known Hatter for too long not to know when someone has hurt him. What did you do to him?" I hissed the last part and I believe (and hope) Alice was seeing a side of me that only existed in Wonderland. Hanging up I walked back out,

"Alice wants to talk to you if you want to. I won't make you go though." I sat back down in my chair and faced him again. He looked at me with a look I hadn't seen since before I left.

_Flashback_

_I stared at the back of Hatter's head as it walked out of the Prince's party and instantly I was surrounded by the royal suits who wanted to talk to me. My eyes narrowed at him in a dangerous glare that would make him drop down dead if looks could kill. The nine of spades came up to me,_

"_Hello, may I have this dance?" I looked at him then back at Hatter. I promptly turned on my heel, shrugging into my knee-length trench coat and top hat that Hatter had given to me the first day we met. As I left the Heart garden, rain had started to fall as I walked down the narrow brick road, small puddles forming along the cracks of the bricks._

_End flashback_

"I'll go." He said from across the room. Outside, thunder sounded, signaling the oncoming rain. I stood up and found my coat and hat. As I pulled them on and turned around, I found Hatter staring at me.

"What?"

"You kept them," He said, "The hat and coat."

"The coat was mine beforehand, but yes, I did keep the hat." I turned around and walked out the door. When he walked out, I locked the door and walked down to the small café where Alice was waiting. I looked at him asking if he wanted me to come with but he shook his head. Walking over to the dojo, I saw Jack sparring with some of the other students. When he stepped back to dodge a kick, I walked up behind him, hooking an ankle around his and pulled him off balance, pushing his shoulder as I did it. He fell to the ground with a _thump_. Jack looked up at me with a look of surprise,

"Hello, your royal brat, care to get up so I can kick your ass?" He looked at me confused,

"What did I do to you?"

"It was because of _your_ party that I pretty much lost my _best friend_. Now get up so I can kick your ass while Alice is probably kicking Hatter while he's down."

"No." He said, "I'm not going to get up so you can push me, the King, down again."

"Eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth." With that, Jack got up and got into a defensive position. At that point in time, Alice and Hatter decided to walk in. Jack, thinking I was not paying attention, lunged towards me as I ducked under his fist, pushing my shoulder into his stomach, flipping him over my back. When I turned around, I smiled, "I feel a hell of a lot better now."

Walking out the door, I heard footsteps behind me and I turned around to see Hatter with a small smile on his face.

"What _did _happen in Wonderland?"

"I thought I fell for a girl, but it turned out she was already in love with someone else."

"That's harsh, Hatter, and I'm taking it that this girl was Alice?"

"Yea, it was." He said with a small frown. The rain started to come down from the gray skies and I looked up and then looked down at Hatter, "So what will you do now?" I asked him. He tilted his head to one side and pushed his hat back.

"This." Was the only thing he said before his lips met mine. My alert mind fogged and then focused on him. My arms went around his neck and his on my waist. It was just like old times.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Xqulth: this is sad, I just wrote what I swore to myself I never would. This is horrible! Tell me what you all think!


End file.
